


Древнейший из дней

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Короткий флешбек о происхождении некоторых татуировок Лукаса Норта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Древнейший из дней

**Author's Note:**

  * For [006_stkglm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/gifts).



Кличка «Блейк» быстро прилипла к Лукасу с легкой подачи одного из сокамерников, Евгения Александровича. 

В 1994 году Евгений Александрович был отчислен из МГУ, с факультета английской филологии. В декабре того же года он отправился в Чечню, где честно воевал за русских, но вскоре переметнулся на сторону оппозиции, пополнив ряды боевиков. А дальше завертелось: после завершения Первой Чеченской войны Евгений Александрович ввязался в торговлю наркотиками и, нужно сказать, преуспел в этом деле, но в двухтысячном году прокололся на границе с большой партией товара. 

Он не был самым старшим среди заключенных, с которыми тянул срок Лукас, но все обращались к нему не иначе как по имени-отчеству. Хотя напускная личина интеллигента, очки на переносице и неполное филологическое образование не играли совершенно никакой роли. 

Евгений Александрович лихо ломал челюсти тем, чье мнение шло вразрез с его мнением. 

Жизнь научила Норта первому и, пожалуй, главному правилу: в любой ситуации рассчитывать можно только на себя. В тюрьме это правило закрепилось, вместе с еще одним: за решеткой не бывает друзей. Но приятели бывают, и Лукас довольно быстро сошелся с Евгением Александровичем, уж хотя бы по той причине, что здесь он был единственным, с кем Норт мог общаться на родном языке. 

Чем он занимался до того как попасть в тюрьму, Лукасу было плевать. Евгений Александрович зарекомендовал себя как мужик с мозгами: разбирался в искусстве, говорил недурные вещи о политике. Иногда, всего на секунду, Норт представлял, как каких-то несколько лет назад этот же человек за деньги расстреливал из автомата своих соотечественников и возил героин через границу. 

Подобное притягивается к подобному — может, поэтому он так сдружился с русским. Потому что сам был не многим лучше.

— Нам выпало жить в смутные времена, Блейк, — однажды сказал Евгений Александрович, когда они под палящим солнцем и пристальными взглядами надсмотрщиков замешивали цемент. — И чтобы не подохнуть, приходится выбирать меньшее зло.

Пот заливал Лукасу глаза, руки не слушались от усталости.

— Даже если потом за твой выбор тебя будут судить — плюй им в лицо. Главное — помни, кто ты есть и ради чего дышишь.

Норту отчаянно хотелось забыть, кем он был. Эта новая шкура, которой он оброс в колонии, все еще казалась ему чужой. А чужаков тут не любили, впрочем, как и везде. Пять пачек сигарет, которые Норт выиграл в карты, пошли на оплату кольщику по кличке Череп. Он считался одним из лучших здешних татуировщиков. Ему вкатили двадцать пять лет, десять из которых он уже отсидел. Заточенная проволока, пигмент из сажи, сахара, пепла и мочи, несколько часов боли — и на животе и груди Лукаса навсегда отпечатался символ его нового имени: копия картины Уильяма Блейка «Древнейший из дней». 

Норт не хотел помнить, кем он был когда-то. Ему достаточно было знать, кем он стал, и играть эту роль настолько хорошо, чтобы выжить. 

Человек, окрестивший его Блейком, спустя несколько месяцев умер в тюремном госпитале от пневмонии, а сам Лукас стал завсегдатаем карцера: обладатель смазливой английской мордашки лишился сильного протектората, и на мордашку — как и на все остальное — возник огромный спрос. Но сдаваться без боя было не в правилах Норта, иначе он бы покончил с собой в первую неделю заключения, вот и приходилось время от времени отсиживаться в изоляторе с парой сломанных ребер и побитым лицом. В надежде, что когда-нибудь все это закончится. 

Dum spíro, spero* — все, что оставалось Лукасу. 

Татуировку с таким содержанием он сделает после очередного возвращения из карцера.  
_____  
* Dum spíro, spero – пока дышу, надеюсь (лат.)


End file.
